Lucky Day
by NekoNinja-chan
Summary: When Mathiue comes home he's greeted to something... oh so pleasurable Human names are used.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... really... I don't.

Mein- my

leibe- dear, love

Human names used... so yeah

* * *

**Lucky Day**

Sweat rolled down his skin as slick fingers prodded and flexed. Mathieu winced; this definitely wasn't a sensation he was used to. Sure he'd done similar things with Francis when he lived with him when he was younger, but things had never gone this far before.

"Ah!" he cried as one thrush was particularly hard and painful, but less than a second later - oh so pleasurable.

"I'm sorry Birdie," said Gilbert as he ceased his ministrations on the extremely tired Canadian.

They'd been going at it for hours now and Mathieu still couldn't believe that the Prussian was still revved and going full speed over his tired, worn out, unmoving, compliant, submissive, and most importantly, wanting body. Though even more unbelievable than that was not _how long_ but _**WHAT**_ Gilbert was doing to him!

- Hours Prior -

It had been a long, hard, stressful day for the shy country and he'd just arrived home. Upon opening the door, he was greeted to a dark house. "Typical," he had sighed. "He isn't home to greet me and he doesn't even leave the porch light on." However, as soon as he crossed the threshold, the door was shut swiftly and the blond was plunged into complete darkness. Mathieu heard the lock click behind him as he was grabbed and thrown on to what he believed to be his kitchen table, only covered in some sort of cushioned, yet firm, mat.

Before he could begin to get up, small flickers of light sparked, the scent of incense hit his nose, and candles were ignited, giving the room a soft glow. He looked around to find Gilbert but he couldn't see him. Though in the mild light he could tell that the blinds were closed completely over the window and small vials were set out on the counter, just within arms' distance if one was sitting up. Suddenly, cold hands invaded under his shirt and clothing, quickly stripping him of almost all of his coverings. And that was when the bittersweet torture began.

- Present -

The sudden lack of attention caused Mathieu to squirm in discomfort, digging his face into the mat. After doing it for so long, the missing touch felt stranger than the action itself.

"Gil! Please! Please... keep going," Mattie whispered in a shy, breathy voice.

The albino man smiled in glee and chuckled. "Kesesesesese! At first you fought, and then you gave in, and soon after you melted, and now... you want it."

Gilbert picked up right where he left off, hands running over Mathieu's body. Then-

"THERE! OH GOD! RIGHT THERE! DO THAT AGAIN!" the smaller man nearly screamed in a strangled voice.

A devious smirk crossed the ex-country's face. He'd found _that_ spot. No, he was _**WAY**_ too awesome to _just_ be finding it. He just never bothered to until only a few moments ago.

Moans and sighs escaped his lips as Mathieu felt complete contentment. With one last twitch, Gilbert collapsed onto his "victim" as Mathieu turned over, sat up and stretched. He wrapped his arms around that beautiful, strong, magnificent body and held Gilbert's head in his lap.

"Hey, Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"That was amazing. I... I had no idea you were so good."

"Don't worry about it!" Gilbert chuckled looking up at him. "I always did this for Elizabeta, Roderick, and Ludwig whenever they came home from a long day. You know, to help them unwind~!"

Mathieu's eyes fell downcast. "So I'm not the only one to get this present...?"

Realization ignited in Gilbert's crimson orbs. "Awww, isn't this cute? Mein leibe is jealous of what he thinks I've given others!"

"Sh-shut up hoser! It just... just makes me sad to know that I don't get to be the first one... y'know?"

"You're kind of funny, you know that? I would _never _do that for two and a half hours for just anyone!"

"Thanks Gil. That was the greatest massage I've ever gotten. You got every knot, tight muscle, and sore joint," Mathieu sighed in peace as he rolled his shoulders a bit and played with pieces of silver hair.

"No thanks needed. The Awesome Me just wanted mein Mathieu to feel good because I know I'm gone a lot. I just hope that my Awesome self isn't too sore so I can take you out to that mid-day hockey tournament tomorrow."

Complete and utter appreciation flooded the Canadian heart as a devious idea popped into his head. Lowering his voice to a sultry tone, he whispered to his lover, lips lightly caressing the shell of his ear, "You know, now that I'm feeling really relaxed and appreciative, I wouldn't mind helping you 'release' that tension. What do you say, eh?"

Mathieu slipped out from under Gilbert, off the table, and began to seductively walk to the bedroom as he grabbed a bottle of massage oil, leaving his lover to sit there and gape at him.

The maple-loving male almost never instigated these kinds of things, but did Gilbert really care about that right now? No. Flat out, no. He'd already had a hard time restraining himself at the soft gasps, moans, and the supple, flushed skin during the massage.

Today must have been his lucky day was the only thing he thought of as he drifted into a trance-like state. They lightly traveled to the bedroom, and it would likely soon become his favorite place in their house. That's when he decided on one thing for sure... He was definitely going to include a massage on Valentine's Day: a hot, maple syrup massage.

* * *

Thanks~


End file.
